inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Seto Midori
Seto Midori '''(瀬戸水鳥) is one of the new managers of Raimon (GO). Appearance Midori has bright and long red hair, with small braids tied with blue hair ties, and green eyes. She has slightly tanned skin. She wears a long, blue skirt and a blouse without ribbons, unlike Sorano Aoi and Yamana Akane, who wear miniskirts and ribbons. Like Akane, she is also a second-year student at Raimon. Personality Midori is usually strict at most times, but she also has a soft side. She can be very physical ,for example, she often slaps Tenma on the back for her constant change in mood. She's very supportive to Matsukaze Tenma , and even introduced herself during new member presentations at the soccer club as his "private cheering squad" at first, before giving in and introducing herself as Raimon's new manager. Plot (GO) Midori is one of the three new managers of Raimon, introducing herself as a "private cheering squad" for Tenma. When Shindou was quitting the soccer club, she didn't know about it. Noticing that some of the members were losing hope, she got very distressed, even yelling to Hayam i's face. She was stopped by Akane at that time. During the Holy Road match between Raimon and Mannouzaka, Seto yelled at Kurama, Hayami, Amagi, Kurumada, and Hamano, the only members of Raimon who weren't willing to rebel against Fifth Sector. After this speech of hers, and shortly after Mannouzaka was about to turn everything around, everyone in Raimon but Kurama went against Fifth Sector's orders and played to their fullest. I n Episode 25, she gave a drink to Shindou. Then when she read a letter from Nishiki, she revealed that she knew Nishiki. When Kirino asked her how she knew Nishiki, she said that she and Nishiki were in the same class in their first year. Then Hamano teased her to have a crush on Nishiki when Midori called him by his first name, which made her angry. In Episode 35, she helped Hamano to get to the bench because of his injury, but it is shown that Midori caused some pain to Hamano's arms, maybe because he had teased her ten episodes before. In Episode 45, she seen talking with Haruna. Then, she scowled when Akane laughing at her. In Episode 46, she appear in television along with Aoi and Akane. Becausever nervous, she pull Tenma and made him angry. Hissatsu *SH Mach Wind' (GO Game) *'SH Evolution' (GO Game) *'SK Assist!' (GO Game) *'SK Kick Plus 20!' (GO Game) Quotes *"''Hey you guys, you are so uncool. Wouldn't you call that deserting the battlefield?" (To Ichino and Aoyama) *''"And you call yourselves the Raimon Eleven?!" (To Hayami, Hamano, and Kurama) *"Those who've decided something strongly within themselves have a good expression on thier faces!"'' *"I know these guys would accomplish something big" (To Haruna) Trivia *The three manager girls' name is associated with colors. Her name, "Midori", directly translates to "green", and it's also the color of her eyes. *The kanji writing of Midori's given name translates to "waterfowl." Also, she is the only new Raimon manager whose given name did not come from a type of plant. *She's the only girl in the school who wears a different uniform, much like Natsumi. *Midori is the tallest of the 3 managers. *Despite her tomboyish and rough attitude, she refers herself as "Atashi" (the same as how Touko addresses herself), which is a much more feminine way of addressing herself. *She is the only manager that does not use the proper uniform or school attire in the soccer club. *Her attire is the common uniform known for girl-delinquents around Japan in which they wear longer skirts rather than a short one and to remove the detailing piece of their uniform (in Midori's case, it's the ribbon on her school uniform) *She's a bit harsh to Tenma, however she seems to have taken a liking to him just like Aoi said. *Midori and Nishiki were in the same class as first year students. There might be a possibility that she was either held back a year or he was ahead of her by a year. *Nishiki mentioned that she likes to step on one's foot when she's angry though it is unknown whether this only happens to Nishiki or she does this to other people. *Midori's mostly seen with Yamana Akane. *She's recruitable in the GO game after you've finished the main story mode. *In the game, along with Aoi and Akane, she learns her last hissatsu on level 99. *She share the same seiyuu with Miyabino Reiichi. *She has some similarities with Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail: *Both are tsundere. **Both Midori and Erza are the tallest in their group. (Midori is taller than Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi, and Akane. And Erza is taller than Natsu, Lucy, and Gray). *In Opening 1 Chrono Stone, she has difficulties while making onigiri. She is like Natsumi who is not good at cooking. Category:Girls Category:Managers Category:Raimon GO Category:GO characters Category:Fire Character Category:Forwards Category:Manager‘s Category:Chrono Stone characters